


Você já...?

by DarkSaori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Training Camp, sns
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Naruto estava curioso e resolveu fazer uma pergunta a Sasuke durante o treinamento.SASUNARU || NARUTO CLÁSSICO
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Você já...?

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, meus amores, tudo bem? Trouxe mais uma das minhas loucuras de Naruto e espero que gostem e que comentem <3  
> Fiz com todo amor e carinho, e fico muito feliz de trazer essa fic delicada e quente pra vocês rs <3
> 
> Beijocas!
> 
> \- Saori

Lá estava a Equipe 7 em mais um treinamento. Quer dizer, parte da equipe. Sakura não pôde ir treinar pois estava doente e, sensato como era, Kakashi não a permitiu se expor e piorar. Já Naruto e Sasuke estavam escondidos atrás de uma moita, observando todos os lados que seus olhos podiam alcançar. Kakashi havia lhes dito para se misturarem em meio a folhagem pois ele iria procurá-los; era um claro exercício de camuflagem segundo o mesmo. 

Eles fizeram o que ele havia mandado, mas aparentemente algo deu errado pois já estavam ali há pelo menos dez minutos e nem sinal do mais velho. 

— Ei, Sasuke... Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa com o Kakashi-sensei? — Indagou Naruto sem olha-lo diretamente, mas notando pela visão periférica o moreno ainda segurando a kunai com a mão esquerda na altura do queixo. 

— Hunf, aposto que ele está lendo aquele livro idiota. — Resmungou ele, fazendo Naruto suspirar pesadamente. 

Em nenhum exercício aquilo havia acontecido, por que justamente naquele dia? 

— Pode ser... Er, Sasuke, posso te fazer uma pergunta? — Naruto se sentia inseguro, mas a curiosidade era maior do que qualquer coisa e ele não pôde se frear. Desejava perguntar aquilo a Sasuke há algum tempo. 

— Outra? Claro. — Disse emburrado por estar perdendo tempo. — Você sempre tem uma pergunta idiota para fazer, então não se acanhe, Naruto. 

Naruto se assustou com a agressividade do outro, e só o que fez foi suspirar sentindo-se bem idiota. Sasuke sempre foi frio e fechado, mas com ele notou que o moreno era um pouco melhor, mesmo que de vez em quando surtasse como estava fazendo. Sabia que a culpa era de Kakashi por conta daquele exercício sem noção, mas doía da mesma forma, pois o loiro sabia que sentia algo por Sasuke, um sentimento que se tornava ainda mais forte quando se encontravam. 

— Er, não é nada... — Interrompendo o exercício por não ver mais sentido e por ter se entristecido, ele sentou-se contra uma árvore, descansando, pois, havia levantado muito cedo e o peso das poucas horas de sono estava sendo cobrado. 

Percebendo a mudança de humor do loiro, Sasuke fez o mesmo que ele, só não se encostou em uma árvore. Guardou a kunai e sentou-se em uma postura de borboleta, observando o menor, tentando entender o que se passava com ele. 

— Naruto? Está tudo bem? 

— Sim... 

— Bom, eu... Me desculpa o mau jeito, eu não quis te ofender. 

— Eu sei, Sasuke, me desculpa por sempre te encher... O que eu ia perguntar não tem nada a ver, era só uma curiosidade mesmo, mas deixa para lá. Depois eu pergunto a outro garoto e... 

— Outro garoto? O que você queria saber...? — Sasuke se interessou e pelo seu tom diferente, Naruto se espantou. Ele parecia possessivo, algo inédito até aquele momento. 

— N-Nada, Sasuke... 

— Me conta, eu quero saber. — Insistiu o moreno, arrancando um suspiro cansado de Naruto. 

— Tudo bem, é que... — Ao pensar sobre o que queria perguntar, o rosto do loiro tornou-se vermelho feito um pimentão, rapidamente alternando para uma cor quase arroxeada. 

— Fala, Naruto! — Sasuke já estava impaciente e mais curioso do que nunca. 

Por que Naruto não podia ser mais direto? Aquilo o irritava. 

— T-Tá bem, é que... Bem... Você já...? — Engoliu a saliva ao sentir a profundidade com que os olhos ônix de Sasuke o tragaram. — Você já gozou, Sasuke? 

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram no mesmo instante. Não moveu um músculo, apenas se permitiu congelar enquanto a pergunta era traduzida em seu cérebro, pois ele não pôde acreditar que Naruto estava mesmo indagando-o sobre aquilo. 

Já Naruto, estava completamente roxo de vergonha e tapando o rosto com as mãos, se amaldiçoando pela imensa e desenfreada curiosidade. Não poderia ter perguntado a outra pessoa? Mas que graça teria se Sasuke era a pessoa de quem ele mais gostava? Ele era seu melhor amigo, seu desejo mais profundo do que ainda tentava compreender. 

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa? — Indagou Sasuke ainda muito abalado e sem saber o que pensar. Foi preciso muita concentração para conseguir perguntar ao loiro que diabo era aquilo. 

— Uma pergunta, ué. Não precisa responder, eu nem quero mais saber mesmo. — Disse com o olhar afiado, cruzando os braços e empinando o nariz, virando-se para o lado oposto de Sasuke, que mordeu as bochechas por dentro também irritado. 

— Eu não sabia que você pensava nessas coisas. — Respondeu de forma ácida, imitando o loiro e virando-se para o outro lado a fim de não encarar o loiro. 

— Curiosidade é uma coisa que todo mundo tem, por isso eu quis saber se você já tinha gozado. — Disse levemente envergonhado, mas perdendo essa sensação aos poucos. 

— E por que quer saber? É uma coisa tão natural que se torna irrelevante. — Sasuke falou com propriedade, mas em seu íntimo entendia a curiosidade de Naruto e faria a mesma coisa que ele se possuísse coragem. Não era uma pergunta a se fazer para qualquer pessoa, mas como eles eram íntimos, entendeu que para Naruto era mais fácil saber da boca dele. 

— Não sei, fiquei com vontade de saber. — Rosnou o loiro. — Se não quiser responder tudo bem, só não encha o meu saco!!! 

Sasuke então o olhou diretamente, irritado ao extremo, desejando matá-lo se pudesse. Ele era a única pessoa que conseguia tirá-lo do eixo do equilíbrio, da quietude. Era incrível o dom que Naruto tinha para isso. 

— Eu vou responder, seu fracote. — Bufou. — Eu já tenho treze anos, o que você acha? É claro que eu já gozo! 

Naquele momento, Naruto então olhou para ele e descruzou os braços, interessado no que o moreno havia dito. 

— Sério? Tipo, sério mesmo? 

— Sim, sério mesmo. 

— Que louco! E como é? — Indagou com os olhos brilhando. 

— "Como é" o quê? — O seu tom ainda era irritado, pois o menor nunca deixava claro o que queria saber. 

— A sensação de gozar, sabe, de sentir chegar lá. 

Naruto era completamente avoado sobre aqueles assuntos, ainda mais por ser tão imaturo, e Sasuke parecia entendido demais, o que levava o loiro a crer que ele possuía certas experiências. 

— Bom, eu não sei explicar... — Disse pensativo, tentando se recordar de como se sentiu. — Mas basicamente a gente sente algo muito gostoso aqui embaixo, e conforme se movimenta mais rápido a sensação acumulada explode e se espalha para todos os cantos do nosso corpo. 

— Uau, Sasuke! Eu jamais imaginei que fosse assim! — Os olhos de Naruto brilhavam tanto que se podia ver a certa distância. — E o que mais? 

— O que mais? É só isso, ué. 

— Mas é bom mesmo? 

— Sim, muito bom. Gostoso. — Suspirou. — E aí, satisfeito? 

— Ainda não. Bem... Você então já...? 

— Já o quê? 

— Você sabe. Fez besteira. Sexo. — O garoto estava mais atento do que qualquer coisa, esperando ansiosamente que Sasuke sanasse as suas dúvidas, o que fez com que o moreno sorrisse sacana. 

— Então eu virei seu conselheiro sexual ou algo assim? — Riu, despertando Naruto rapidamente. 

Ele não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto rir e sentiu o seu coração se aquecer, chegando a levar a mão esquerda até o peito, sentindo a ternura daquela cena, sorrindo bem pequeno. Após se recuperar, abaixou a mão e olhou tão forte para Sasuke que o garoto estremeceu. 

— Você pode ser o que quiser, só me conte. 

Sasuke ficou confuso com aquela curiosidade toda e Naruto se sentiu estranho por querer saber tanto da intimidade do amigo. O que deu nele, afinal? 

— Naruto... Por que você quer tanto saber? — Resolveu perguntar. Como estavam falando sobre ele, era direito dele saber o motivo, não é? 

— Ah, er... Por nada... — Naruto mordeu o seu lábio inferior e desviou dos olhos de Sasuke, não conseguindo notar o sorrisinho de lado que o moreno deixou à vista. 

— Tem certeza? Não tem nada para me contar? — Sasuke queria saber o que o garoto tinha e Naruto estava se controlando para não dizer nada. 

Estava a cada segundo mais envergonhado e com medo do que ele diria. 

— Sim, tenho. Eu só queria saber mesmo porque, você sabe, somos amigos e eu só tenho você para conversar seriamente sobre essas coisas. 

Sasuke então suspirou, decepcionado talvez. 

— Bem, eu... Eu nunca fiz besteira, sexo, com ninguém, só me toquei algumas vezes... 

Naruto então assentiu; Sasuke realmente sabia mais coisas do que ele. 

— Ah, sim... 

— E você? — Naruto arregalou os olhos; não fazia ideia de que Sasuke inverteria os papéis e lhe perguntaria aquilo. 

Por um momento não soube o que dizer, mas logo se muniu de coragem e respirou fundo, dizendo: 

— Eu nunca nem me toquei... 

Além da vergonha, que parecia nunca o deixar, ele se encontrava também constrangido, mas por que motivo mentiria? Ele confiava em Sasuke e o moreno também parecia confiar nele o suficiente para abrir a sua intimidade no meio de uma floresta, em um treinamento deveras bizarro. 

— Nunca? Pois devia, ouvi dizer que é bom para a gente se conhecer, se sentir bem, confiante, aprender. — Sasuke disse de forma amigável, realmente se sentindo bem em dizer aquelas coisas a Naruto. 

Conselhos que só um amigo poderia dar, um amigo de verdade que se importasse. 

— Oh, certo... Eu posso tentar... 

— Ah, é? Depois me conte. — Piscou um olho, deixando Naruto completamente derretido. 

É, não havia saída. Gostava de Sasuke mais do que deveria. 

— Conto sim. E, Sasuke... 

— O quê? 

— Aquele líquido branco sai também, né? 

— Sim, mas como você sabe disso? 

— Eu li muito rápido em um livro do Iruka-sensei e fiquei um pouco confuso. — Disse rindo sem jeito. — Bem... Como foi a primeira vez que você gozou? Você pode me mostrar? 

Naquele segundo, Sasuke percebeu o quanto Naruto era inocente. Mais até do que ele próprio. O loirinho havia recebido quase a mesma educação que ele, com exceção de que não teve familiares para auxiliá-lo e ensinar antes do tempo, mas mesmo assim ele era completamente diferente do moreno. 

É claro que levando em conta que Naruto a vida toda só pensou em lámen e em perturba-lo, o resultado só podia ser esse mesmo. A preguiça do garoto nas aulas era desgastante. 

— Bom, eu... Eu não sei como dizer isso... — Foi a vez de Sasuke realmente ficar sem graça, chegando a tremer de leve. Como podia dizer aquilo a ele sem se sentir um completo idiota? 

— Como assim não sabe? É só dizer... — Naruto falou como se fosse óbvio. 

— "É só dizer"... Queria ver você no meu lugar! — Imitou de forma debochada, irritando Naruto. 

— Por que você tem que ser tão infantil? — Ralhou o loiro. 

— Olha quem está falando! — Zombou. 

— Já que você é o maduro aqui, o adulto, responde logo o que eu perguntei! 

Certo, ele havia sido baixo com aquele comentário. Orgulhoso como era, Sasuke sorriu, o olhar carregado de esperteza. 

— Bom, você quem pediu... — Respirou fundo e continuou. — Eu me lembro bem da primeira vez que isso aconteceu... Eu estava em casa e comecei a ver um filme e deu vontade de me tocar, tive curiosidade de saber como era. E... Peguei uma foto, uma foto que alguém me deu e comecei... É isso. 

— E os detalhes? — Indagou Naruto decepcionado e estressado; odiava quando Sasuke não queria lhe falar a fundo sobre as coisas. 

— Que detalhes? — Irritou-se, estava a ponto de explodir. 

— Quero saber de quem era a foto, você conta tudo pela metade! 

Sasuke então respirou fundo novamente e soltou o ar buscando a sua paciência interior. Se concentrou por alguns momentos em sua respiração para não acabar batendo no companheiro. 

— Tudo bem, Naruto! A sua curiosidade não tem limites, chega a ser irritante! — Disse alto o suficiente para qualquer um ouvir, praticamente gritando. 

Naruto o olhava com as sobrancelhas unidas; odiava quando Sasuke gritava com ele daquela forma. 

— A Tenten me deu a sua foto e eu me toquei com ela! — Falou de uma vez, nem mesmo se preocupando com a surpresa no rosto do loiro. 

Naruto permaneceu estático por longos minutos, sem saber o que responder. Jamais pensou que ouviria tal coisa, estava mais do que assustado. 

— Pera aí... Você fez isso vendo a minha foto? E foi a Tenten quem te deu? Eu não lembro de ter tirado foto nenhuma! — Falou apressado, o coração batendo tão acelerado que ele pensou que desmaiaria. 

— Você se lembra de quando ela apareceu na academia com uma câmera semiprofissional e pediu para tirar fotos de todo mundo? Ela tirou uma foto sua, você até gostou! — O coração de Sasuke se encontrava como o do loiro, batendo freneticamente, mas felizmente ele possuía um controle maior de suas emoções, por isso conseguiu argumentar relativamente calmo. 

Naruto então pôs a sua mente para trabalhar e lembrou-se do dia em que Tenten tirara uma foto sua. Não soube o que dizer, as suas bochechas coraram fortemente com a lembrança e ainda mais ao se recordar de como chegaram naquele ponto. 

— Quer dizer que... Que você fez isso mesmo? 

— S-Sim. — Respondeu Sasuke sentindo o peso da informação lhe atingir de forma a sentir o rosto queimar. 

— Então você não vai se importar de me mostrar, não é? Eu quero ver. 

— Como assim ver? Eu não quero fazer isso! 

— Como não? Você quer que eu faça com você? Kakashi-sensei não vai aparecer mesmo, podemos nos conhecer juntos... Eu... Eu quero saber como é... — Disse de certa forma inocente, mas Sasuke percebeu no tom de voz dele que ele estava muito curioso e pensando além. 

Mal sabia ele o quanto Naruto lhe gostava. 

Suspirou e assentiu, sem saber o que fazer; pela primeira vez, se viu de mãos atadas. 

Calmamente o moreno abaixou um pouco o short branco, colocando o seu membro de tamanho normal para a idade para fora, notando os olhos curiosos de Naruto o fitarem hipnotizados; o loirinho era realmente a curiosidade em pessoa. 

Sasuke sempre foi um garoto tímido, mas naquele momento ele havia se transformado em algo além disso, se era possível. Não havia como se sentir normal quando o melhor amigo olhava fixamente para o seu membro ainda adormecido, a fim de que ele se tocasse para que visse como era. 

— Você é grande, Sasuke... — Disse abismado, pois para ele o moreno realmente era avantajado. 

— Nem tanto... — O mais velho respondeu ainda mais sem graça, se arrastando e encostando-se em uma árvore, já levando a mão esquerda ao pênis e a fechando nele, iniciando os movimentos de vai-e-vem. 

Naruto olhava para aqueles movimentos completamente vidrado, pois nunca tinha visto tal coisa, além de que Sasuke era alguém especial para ele e não havia como não reagir da melhor forma possível à cena. 

“Oh, como ele é lindo...” — Pensou, subindo o olhar e notando o peito de Sasuke subindo e descendo com mais rapidez conforme os movimentos se intensificavam; observou o rosto alvo e delicado e se encantou com as expressões genuínas do que parecia ser prazer, a boca pequena entreaberta, os olhos apertados, as bochechas coradas, o suor marcando o rosto dele em questão de minutos. 

E os gemidos? Oh sim, os sons que saíam da boca de Sasuke eram agoniantes, enquanto a sua mão subia e descia e o seu corpo tremia, o que fascinou ainda mais Naruto, que não fazia ideia de como era o ato até aquele instante; suspirou, apertando os olhos, ofegando junto com Sasuke como se ele lhe estivesse dando prazer; era incrível a mistura de sensações que percorria o seu corpo. Arrepiou-se, estremeceu, a boca provando de uma secura nunca antes sentida e ele não resistiu; precisava ficar o mais próximo que podia do garoto. 

Arrastou-se até ele e ficou ao seu lado direito, o rosto bem próximo do de Sasuke, que o mirou forte e profundamente, as pálpebras quase cerrando-se devido a sensação gostosa que experimentava em seu baixo ventre, o formigamento tão conhecido dando sinais de vida. 

— Sasuke... — Chamou com o fiozinho de voz que pôde, a mesma parecia ter sido presa no fundinho de sua garganta; ver Sasuke entregue daquele modo o fez perder a compostura completamente. 

— Naruto... — Sasuke respondeu com a voz trepidante por conta do esforço que fazia, os gemidos logo voltando a sua garganta, sendo soltos sem piedade ou mesmo pudor. 

Naruto não perdeu mais tempo e se deixou levar, tocando os lábios no rosto do melhor amigo, beijando-o de forma terna e intencional, o que só não arrancou um suspiro do moreno porque ele estava ocupado tremendo e gemendo, os olhos fixos no loiro. Sasuke não sabia que Naruto gostava dele, mas não se surpreendeu com o movimento do garoto, visto que a situação era propícia, assim acreditava. 

— Oh, Sasuke... Você está tão lindo... Tão lindo fazendo isso... — Naruto não aguentou e se derreteu totalmente por ele, que ao ouvir o elogio corou e sorriu de forma genuína, pois jamais pensou que ouviria tal coisa bonita dos lábios do companheiro. 

— Naruto... F-Faz... F-Faz comigo... Você disse que ia f-fazer... — Cobrou ele enquanto interrompeu os movimentos, acariciando a cabecinha rosada e pequena com o polegar, sibilando baixinho ao sentir o pré-gozo lhe umedecer o dedo, espalhando o mesmo pela carne macia, sentindo-se crescer rapidamente e ficar bem duro. 

— Eu faço, Sasuke... Eu gosto de você, eu faço... — Soltou encantado, deixando uma interrogação na mente do moreno, que não iria continuar aquele assunto para não quebrar o clima. 

Queria Naruto consigo, fazendo não importava o que, só o queria perto. 

O loiro então se ajeitou e abaixou as calças, pondo o membro para fora e calmamente iniciando os seus movimentos, notando o olhar de Sasuke recair sobre o que a sua mão estava fazendo. 

— É, parece que eu não sou o único grande aqui, não é? — Disse rindo, soltando alguns ofegos e sibilos, voltando a se tocar com maestria. 

— Shhh, você é maior... — Riu Naruto, a sua respiração se tornando ofegante conforme a sua mão direita procurava o melhor jeito de se tocar, testando o carinho em sua cabecinha rosada e o aperto em seu pênis, suspirando e gemendo, aumentando gradativamente o tom de seus sons. — Hmmm, Sasuke, é gostoso m-mesmo... 

— S-Sim, muito... A-Ainda mais por estarmos fazendo juntos... — Respondeu o moreno sorrindo, respirando mais forte por já se sentir quase no limite, o suor se intensificando e a sua boca já seca necessitando de um ápice e de água. 

— S-Sim, mil vezes melhor... Fazer com você... — Ofegou Naruto, num ato nervoso já arrancando a bandana da cabeça e a jogando no chão tamanho o calor que estava sentindo, fazendo Sasuke sorrir com o ato. 

Ele não sabia se era por sua causa unicamente ou se a Raposa de Nove Caudas tinha algo a ver com isso, só sentia o seu corpo inteiro queimar por dentro, era uma sensação quase aterrorizante, porém igualmente gostosa. 

— Hmmm, Naruto... Você tá aprendendo direitinho... — Sasuke fez graça, sentindo o seu baixo ventre queimar por inteiro, mas tentaria se segurar; ele queria gozar com Naruto, queria lhe dar uma experiência única pois em seu interior também sentia gostar dele. 

A vontade de fazer aquilo com ele só aumentava, o fazendo pensar rapidamente em repetirem a dose, mas da mesma forma que o pensamento chegou, ele se foi. Havia coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que aquilo no momento. 

— Tô aprendendo com o melhor... Sasuke-sensei... — Riu o garoto, ofegando mais forte e após testar os movimentos, finalmente conseguiu se tocar de forma constante, subindo e descendo, surpreendendo-se quando um líquido transparente saiu pela ponta de seu membro. — Sasuke...! 

— Shhh, isso é o pré-gozo, continua... A melhor parte ainda... Está por vir... — Sasuke disse, olhando mais forte para o loiro, apreciando as suas expressões e o quão inocente e delicioso ele estava, as bochechas rubras destacando aqueles bigodinhos fofos que ele possuía. 

Uma face de total pecado. Sempre achou Naruto um garoto lindo, mas naquele momento ele havia ultrapassado todas as barreiras da beleza; Sasuke estava encantado, diria até mesmo apaixonado, desejando ver aquele rostinho por mais vezes demonstrando o prazer até então desconhecido. 

— S-Sasuke... Tá tão bom... E-Eu... Eu tô sentindo umas coisas... — Sussurrou quase sem voz, tremendo, suando, ofegando, gemendo. Uma mescla de todas as coisas. 

— É assim mesmo... Não precisa ter pressa... — Falou mesmo sabendo que doía a cada segundo em que seu membro duro ficava à beira do ápice sem nunca chegar. Estava sendo tão especial ver Naruto sentindo prazer, queria poder apreciá-lo para sempre em câmera lenta e sempre que desejasse. 

O seu membro já se encontrava muito úmido, dolorido, quente e ansiando por um final feliz e aterrador, porém Sasuke era teimoso e queria se segurar o máximo que pudesse. Interrompeu os movimentos e acariciou a cabecinha com o dedo polegar, remexendo os quadris para se dar ainda mais prazer, logo voltando a apertar o pênis e a se masturbar simulando estocadas fortes e precisas, indo até o fim, lentamente. Gemeu alto, pois fazer aquilo estimulava um pontinho arrepiante dentro de si, algo que ele ainda não tinha o pleno conhecimento sobre, mas que lhe causava descargas elétricas quando era atingido. 

— Oh, Naruto... Goza comigo, goza... — Sentia a boca cada vez mais seca, mas a verdade era que estava sedento do loiro, a língua já sendo posta para fora como se sentisse sede de algo além. 

— Eu irei, Sasuke... — Gemeu Naruto, acariciando a sua cabecinha, espalhando o pré-gozo e sibilando baixinho, os olhos azuis caídos e quase fechando-se devido a tudo o que estava sentindo, observando os ônix de Sasuke lhe fitarem tão intensamente que se não se controlasse se perderia e gozaria ali mesmo. — Ohhh... Tão bom, tão bom... 

— Isso, assim, mais rápido... Ohhh, que delícia... — Murmurou em deleite enquanto assistia o loiro imitar os seus movimentos, se masturbando mais rápido e de forma coordenada, jogando a cabeça para trás, completamente duro e trêmulo. Uma visão linda que Sasuke jamais se esqueceria. 

Naruto não conseguiu aguentar e então aproximou mais o seu rosto do de Sasuke, agora beijando os seus lábios com paixão e adoração, as boquinhas selando-se em um beijo simples, ao qual logo transformou-se em um beijo de língua, com ambos os garotos enfiando-se um na boca do outro, reconhecendo-se, testando-se e logo brigando por espaço. Algo saudável e delicioso, como a descoberta que estavam fazendo. 

A língua de Sasuke era curiosa e ousada, brincando dentro da boca de Naruto, que o acompanhava de forma mais tímida a fim de aprender. Já haviam se beijado uma vez e por acidente, mas não se comparava com o beijo completo que experimentaram, até porque esse era muito diferente, ainda mais por conta da situação em que estavam. Era um beijo de desejo, dado com vontade e ardor. 

Já a língua de Naruto, mesmo desajeitada, tomou o controle em questão de segundos, arrancando gemidos de ambos os meninos, a umidade em suas bocas os arrepiando e os fazendo desejar mais. 

— Hmmm, Sasuke... S-Sasuke, e-eu tô queimando... D-Dói... — Gemeu dolorido quando quebraram o beijo repentinamente por falta de ar. — Eu tô sentindo algo vir... É isso...? 

— Sim, Naruto, sim... Só deixa vir, deixa... — Sasuke gemeu de volta, ofegando em seguida, os ofegos e gemidos de ambos se misturando naquela floresta entre o canto dos pássaros e o farfalhar das folhas secas sendo levadas pela leve brisa que surgiu. 

Os corações batiam acelerados e os braços já não aguentavam mais, porém o que lhes interessava era a conexão de seu desejo, a continuação daquele momento tão especial. 

Sasuke tomou os lábios de Naruto enquanto continuavam a se masturbar, puxando-o pela cintura com a mão livre e o fazendo quase se sentar em seu colo, parando os seus movimentos e segurando no membro dele, trazendo até mais perto do seu. Naruto revirou os olhos e deixou um pouco de saliva escorrer de sua boca ao sentir Sasuke masturbar ambos os membros ao mesmo tempo com apenas uma mão, mesmo que ela fosse demasiadamente pequena para aquilo. Era incrível como ele fazia qualquer coisa dar certo, Naruto o admirava demais! 

— A-Ahhhhh... S-Sasukeeeee... — Jogou a cabeça para trás novamente, soltando um grito quando sentiu os lábios do moreno lhe tocarem o pescoço exposto, beijando, lambendo e deixando um chupão úmido e levemente dolorido, o que só o fez sentir ainda mais calor e gemer manhoso. 

Queria tirar a roupa toda se pudesse, mas não possuía forças, só queria chegar ao ápice com Sasuke no melhor treinamento que já tiveram. 

— Vem, Naruto, vem... Vem pra mim... — Sussurrou o mais velho, tremendo, embasbacado com a expressão inocente e enlouquecida do loiro, era como fazer um anjo pecar e despedaçar-se sem aviso prévio. Era lindo, verdadeiramente lindo e contagiante. 

Ambos concordavam que a fricção dos membros, juntos, era a melhor sensação de todas, melhor até que fazerem sozinhos, cada um em seu próprio tempo e com os próprios dedos, mas já não podiam mais aguentar. O ar entre eles cheirava a amor, suor, desejo e a um gozo que viria cedo ou tarde e com uma força bruta. 

Em um certo momento, Sasuke interrompeu os movimentos e puxou Naruto para si pela nuca, beijando-o na boca, invadindo a mesma com sua língua, procurando a dele, ambas se devorando em questão de segundos; ele causou um prazer tão grande em Naruto que o garoto se arrepiou inteiro, os olhos azuis adquirindo um brilho diferenciado, tornando-se mais intensos, uma coloração avermelhada adornando-os bem no centro. Sasuke possuía uma leve ideia de ser a Raposa e achou sexy, mas não queria pensar em nada que não fosse causar o ápice do garoto, pois sabia que faltava pouco e não poderiam falhar. 

Separou-se da boca do loiro, sibilando baixinho, e o deitou com cuidado no chão, ficando por cima dele e beijando-o no rosto, os olhos confusos e com certo medo o fitando interrogativos. 

— Não vou machucar você, Naru... — Disse suavemente, beijando os bigodinhos que tanto amava, roçando seus quadris nos dele com calma, ofegando. 

— “Naru”? 

— Sim, Naru. — Sorriu gentil, fazendo com que Naruto tomasse a iniciativa e lhe beijasse na boca dessa vez, treinando o que haviam feito e surpreendendo-se com o quanto ele aprendia rápido. 

Aquela língua ainda lhe daria tanto trabalho... 

Ele sabia usá-la, mexê-la tão rápido quanto ele próprio, e sabia instigar... 

Naruto chupou a língua de Sasuke durante o beijo, soltando-a e mordendo o lábio inferior dele, soltando logo em seguida, fazendo o moreno gemer completamente entregue e louco. Beijou o queixo dele, segurando em seu rosto delicado e que estava sempre mal-humorado, um carinho lindo e calmo para aquele momento tão diferente, contrastando de forma feroz. 

Sasuke sibilou alto e então começou a se masturbar com a sua mão dominante, a esquerda, enquanto a outra o mantinha apoiado no chão, os olhos já caindo de prazer, o baixo ventre formigando tanto que ele não mais se seguraria. 

— Vai, Naru, bate comigo... Vamos vir juntos... — Pediu, trêmulo, a pele toda arrepiada e o suor já ensopando os seus olhos, os irritando um pouco. 

— Sempre... — Naruto soltou; os olhos se encontravam como os de Sasuke, perdidos em um mundo só deles, onde os seus desejos se tornavam reais, onde esqueciam completamente das outras coisas e se concentravam em si mesmos, juntos. 

Naruto segurou em seu membro e recomeçou a masturbação, se esforçando para que estivesse no mesmo ritmo do moreno, o corpo estremecendo e já sofrendo com um prazer indescritível e que precedia o que tanto havia aguardado. Não suportando mais o calor, o loiro abriu o zíper do casaco e levantou a blusa a fim de lidar melhor com a temperatura, observando o olhar de Sasuke sobre a sua barriga morena, sorrindo de canto com o que viu. O moreno surpreendeu-se e se encantou com a marca do selo estando visível, pois nunca a havia visto. 

Não pensaram em mais nada; Sasuke perdeu-se nos olhos de Naruto e Naruto nos dele. Se masturbaram com tamanha força e rapidez que o barulho do atrito podia ser ouvido por qualquer um próximo; no mesmo segundo, ambos reviraram os olhos enquanto sentiam os jatos fortes saírem, os seus gemidos se tornando o dueto mais bonito daquele ecossistema. Ambos possuíam a voz rouca, o que lhes conferiu sons tão rascantes quanto os de uma presa sendo pega e duramente enforcada. Sexy, mas bestial demais para dois pré-adolescentes. 

Sasuke não conseguiu se frear e enquanto gozava, acabou por ativar o Sharingan, assustando um Naruto completamente cansado e vulnerável. 

— S-Sasuke...? 

— Naruto...? — O moreno também estava confuso e assustado, ainda mais por notar que os olhos de Naruto também estavam avermelhados e seus bigodes mais grossos e marcados. Os seus caninos estavam pontiagudos e o seu corpo emanava um chakra vermelho que não se lembrava de ter visto com precisão. 

— S-Sharingan. — Respondeu de forma meiga e quase infantil, tentando acalmar a sua respiração e os seus poucos pelos arrepiados. 

— R-Raposa? 

Naruto sorriu e assentiu, pois, seu interior queimava como nunca. Um fogo que vinha de dentro da alma e se espalhava como brasa pelas suas veias. Sasuke suspirou e sorriu pequeno, procurando se acalmar como o loiro, olhando para baixo e notando a bagunça que haviam feito juntos. 

— É, foi bem intenso... 

— Nada menos do que eu esperava. — Naruto disse, puxando o rosto de Sasuke e o beijando com carinho, um beijo simples e terno, que logo foi correspondido. Estavam suados, cansados, aliviados e mais uma porção de coisas. 

Sasuke então deitou-se sobre o corpo de Naruto para descansarem juntos, logo trocando um abraço protetor, ambos gemendo baixinho pelo choque de seus corpos seminus, e algum tempo depois o moreno se levantou, interrompendo o loiro de fazer o mesmo. 

— Ei, o que foi? — Indagou confuso. 

— Shhh. — Murmurou Sasuke abaixando-se e beijando a barriga de Naruto, com ternura demais para a sua idade, fazendo com que ele corasse com o ato. 

— Sasuke... Eu estou sujo... 

— Nós estamos... E... Bom, eu não considero isso sujeira, eu achei a coisa mais linda o que fizemos... Você não? — Ele não soube o motivo, mas sentiu medo da resposta. 

— Eu também achei a coisa mais linda, Sasu... Você nem imagina o quanto... — Respondeu com os olhos brilhando. 

— “Sasu”? — Achou não ter ouvido bem, recebendo um riso baixinho de Naruto em seus ouvidos. 

— Sim, Sasu. 

Sasuke sorriu e levantou-se, puxando Naruto com calma e o ajudando a se arrumar, se arrumando também, e beijando-o na boca, ambos sentindo os seus próprios gostos misturados em um só. 

— Hmmm, salgadinho... — Comentou o mais novo já amarrando a bandana na testa. 

— Bom, você estava interessado em saber como era tudo, não é? Olha aqui o resultado da sua pesquisa... 

— Ah, você já sabia que era salgadinho? — Indagou curioso, e com uma pitada de ciúmes. 

— Claro que não, eu descobri agora, mas o resto eu já sabia... Ah, menos o beijo de língua, antes que você pergunte. 

— Hunf. 

— Você, querendo ou não, foi meu primeiro em tudo... — Disse tímido, o rosto tornando-se rubro, os olhos avermelhados logo dando lugar aos típicos ônix de sempre. 

— Oh, Sasuke... Você também foi o meu primeiro em tudo, você sabe... Você me ensinou muita coisa... — Naruto sorriu e o abraçou, o deixando sem jeito. 

Eles nunca foram muito amigáveis ou carinhosos, mas depois de toda a intimidade que tiveram, eles nunca mais seriam os mesmos, seriam melhores ainda. Com toda a certeza. 

Naruto voltou ao normal conforme foi se sentindo mais calmo, assim como Sasuke, mesmo que o coração do mais velho tenha demorado um pouco mais. Ele jamais esteve preparado para tudo aquilo, principalmente para a declaração de Naruto mais cedo. A descoberta, o amor que fizeram foi tudo uma consequência da curiosidade, da vontade, do desejo de serem mais do que simples melhores amigos e ambos sabiam disso. 

— Er, Naruto? 

— Sim, Sasuke? 

— Você disse que gostava de mim... Isso é verdade? — Indagou cauteloso, o coração voltando a acelerar e até a errar uma ou duas batidas. 

— E-Eu... B-Bem... — Naruto não sabia aonde enfiar a cara. Tudo bem que compartilharam de um momento incrível juntos, e íntimo, mas ele não sabia como falar sobre aquilo. Era particular demais, delicado demais. E se Sasuke zombasse dele? Não aguentaria o seu desprezo, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. 

— Fale sem medo, eu não vou brincar com você... 

— Bem, eu... S-Sim, eu ando sentindo... S-Sentindo coisas por você... Coisas que não sei explicar... E eu quero que me desculpe, mas não posso me privar de sentir e... 

— Não se preocupe... Eu também sinto essas coisas... Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você... — Soltou, fazendo com que Naruto corasse fortemente, sentindo o rosto queimar tanto que lhe deu vontade de fugir e ao mesmo tempo permanecer ali só para ouvir o que mais ele tinha a dizer. 

— Sério? Eu... E-Eu acho que estou apaixonado também, quero dizer... Eu tenho certeza... Eu não conseguirei ficar longe de você, dos seus olhos, de você por inteiro... 

É claro que sendo tão novos não havia um vocabulário completo de como deviam falar, mas a intensidade era mais do que palpável, era literalmente existente. Era tudo o que sentiam e não havia o que provasse o contrário. 

— Tem certeza? Bem, eu nunca me apaixonei, então... É, eu tenho certeza também! — Sorriu Sasuke, arrancando um sorriso lindo de Naruto, ambos se abraçando e se beijando ternamente. — Meu Naru... Eu espero fazer mais disso com você, foi incrível... Foi como... Assistir a um anjo se despedaçar lentamente, lindo demais... Você é lindo, muito lindo... Quero ficar para sempre perto de você, do seu toque, do seu corpo, desses olhos que me irritam e me encorajam... 

Sasuke deixou aflorar o seu lado carinhoso muito rapidamente, pois talvez precisasse de um estímulo para isso, mas Naruto sabia que tudo era fruto do momento que passaram juntos, somado com os sentimentos que possuíam um pelo outro. Apesar de amar o gênio estressado e ácido do moreno, desejava que ele voltasse a ser uma pessoa realmente doce, como no passado (segundo lhe disseram). Ele não queria mudá-lo, queria resgatá-lo, pois realmente o amava como era e queria que ele fosse um alguém cada vez melhor. Oh, amava? É, amava. Assim como Sasuke o amava também. 

Como dois pré-adolescentes deveriam se amar. 

— Meu Sasu... Vamos para casa... Meu lindo, você diz coisas lindas demais... Meu Sasu-sensei... 

Foram para casa rindo, se beijando, abraçando e brincando, como se todo aquele exercício houvesse sido na verdade algo para pensarem e se deixarem levar pelos seus reais sentimentos. 

Bem próximo dali, Kakashi interrompeu os seus passos ao observar os garotos irem embora tão agarrados, achando estranho, pois nunca os vira daquele jeito. Vários pontos de interrogação se fizeram presentes em sua cabeça, o fazendo guardar o livro habitual e coçar a nuca. 

— O que eu perdi? Esqueci de alguma coisa?


End file.
